1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to conveying link state information to devices connected to a network switch.
2. The Prior Art
Many features on modem PCs and network switches are dependent on link up/down notifications to function properly. For example, a PC running Microsoft Windows® typically sends a DHCP request when the link goes up. Likewise, the switch may perform features such as maintaining DHCP bindings for the PC.
As IP-based devices, such as Voice over IP (VoIP) telephones, become more common in the workplace and home, many of these devices have switches with multiple ports installed in the device itself. For example, a VoIP telephone may include ports for connecting a PC to the network through the phone.
A problem may occur when the switch's host device is externally powered. If a link goes down on the host device, this information may not be communicated to the connected PC as the PC's link will not be reset. Hence, the PC may be unaware that the link status of ports on the device may have changed and will not take any corrective action.